Interplanetary (Map Game)
Welcome to 2060. A time of technological innovation and progress. A time of new political alliances and as always.....war. Regardless, this is a new age. The lines between flesh and machine are beginning to blur. Humanity is in a crossroads as a global environmental, economic, social, and political crisis has hit the Earth. But new hopes and dreams lie within our Solar System. The sheer scale of wonder and terror awaits humanity in its race to find its place in the cosmos. And with these innovations, combined with an age of crisis, humanity has finally taken the necessary steps to aim for the stars. You are a the leader of a nation. What will you lead your people to? Glory? Defeat? Prosperity? Peace? War? Or Death? Background Background (Interplanetary Map Game) Rules Basic Rules #Be plausible. #Treat others are you wish to be treated. #Interstellar missions are permitted, but they will be as rare as Moon missions back in the 1960s. Mainly because as it turns out, we already have one large Solar System as our playground. #You can create different political blocs, both on Earth and in space in addition to various other political blocs that already exist. #Colonies outside Earth can declare sovereignty around 2400 - 2500 at earliest. #To colonise other worlds, the necessary infrastructure is required. This means no infrastructure in space or launch pads, no colonies for you. #For more information on how to deal with appropriate spacecraft designs, Delta V maps or the game's science and physics, please consult Atomic Rockets for more information. #Have Fun! Map Rules #There will be 4 maps. 2 for reference and 2 for in-game use. Be warned: they must be posted under the File: Interplanetary_year here.png. #Use the Delta V maps in the Atomic Rockets website to calculate how much fuel your ships need or just use them for future reference. Map(s) Keep in mind we are all human beings, mistakes can and will be made! If you have any problems with the map, please let me (Tao64) know. Nations NOTE: 'Bold are major superpowers. Italics are regional powers. North America: *'North American Republic '(Pacific Defense Coalition): -KawaiiKame *Mexico (Pacific Defense Coalition): *Cuba (South American Economic Union): *Haiti (neutral): *Dominican Republic (neutral): *Jamaica (New Commonwealth): *Guatemala (Pacific Defense Coalition): *Nicaragua (South American Economic Union): *Belize (New Commonwealth): *Honduras (neutral): *El Salvador (Pacific Defense Coalition): *Costa Rica (Pacific Defense Coalition): *Panama (Pacific Defense Coalition): *Antilles Confederation (New Commonwealth) South America *''Brazil ''(South American Economic Union): [[User:Firesofdoom|''There is a god...]] [[User talk:Firesofdoom|''And his name is'' FIRES]] *Argentina (South American Economic Union): *Colombia (South American Economic Union): *Venezuela: *Peru (South American Economic Union): *Chile (South American Economic Union): *Paraguay (South American Economic Union): *Uruguay (South American Economic Union): *Suriname (Germanic Union): *Guyana (New Commonwealth): *French Guiana (French Overseas Region, Mediterranean Coalition): Europe *''United Kingdom'''' (New Commonwealth): Your Friendly Neighborhood James Monroe! (talk) 18:09, October 10, 2015 (UTC) *France (Mediterranean Coalition): *''Germany ''(Germanic Union): ~Andreas.martonosy *Spain (Mediterranean Coalition): *Portugal (Mediterranean Coalition): *Scotland (Germanic Union): *Norway (Germanic Union): *Sweden (Germanic Union): *Finland (Germanic Union): *Russia (Eurasian Union): Person67 *Switzerland (Germanic Union): *Italy (Mediterranean Coalition): JoshtheRoman *Greece (Mediterranean Coalition): *Austria (Germanic Union): *Hungary (Germanic Union): *Albania (Mediterranean Coalition): *Denmark (Germanic Union): *Czech Republic (Germanic Union): *Iceland (Germanic Union): *Slovenia (Germanic Union): *Slovakia (Eurasian Union): *Vatican City (neutral): *Bosnia and Herezgovina (Eurasian Union): *Croatia (Mediterranean Coalition): *Cyprus (Mediterranean Coalition): *Ireland (Germanic Union): *Malta (Mediterranean Coalition): *Macedonia (Eurasian Union): *Montenegro (Eurasian Union): *Netherlands (Germanic Union): [[User:TechnicallyIAmSean|'be respectful to everyone except Tech]] (Edge gave me my new motto) *Belgium (Germanic Union): *Romania (Germanic Union): *Bulgaria (Eurasian Union): *Serbia (Eurasian Union): *Kosovo (neutral): *Ukraine (Eurasian Union): *Poland (Eurasian Union): *Latvia (Germanic Union): *Estonia (Germanic Union): *Lithuania (Germanic Union): *Belarus (Eurasian Union): *Liechtenstein (Germanic Union): *Andorra (Mediterranean Coalition): *Monaco (Mediterranean Coalition): *San Marino (Mediterranean Coalition): Asia *Afghanistan (neutral): *Armenia (Eurasian Union): *Azerbaijan (Eurasian Union): *Bangladesh (New Commonwealth): *Bhutan (neutral): *Brunei (New Commonwealth): *Cambodia (Pacific Defense Coalition): *'China '(Eurasian Union): Through Stars We Rise. (Welcome to the Universe). 20:06, October 10, 2015 (UTC) *Georgia (Germanic Union): *'India '(New Commonwealth): Vatonica *''Indonesia (Pacific Defense Coalition): Tao64 *''Iran ''(Eurasian Union): *Iraq (Eurasian Union): *Kurdistan (Middle-Eastern League): *Damascus (Eurasian Union): *Syria (Middle-Eastern League): *Israel (Middle-Eastern League): *''Japan ''(Pacific Defense Coalition): *Jordan (Islamic Alliance): *Kazahkstan (Eurasian Union): *North Korea (Eurasian Union): *''South Korea ''(Pacific Defense Coalition: *Kuwait (Islamic Alliance): *Kyrgystan (Eurasian Union): *Laos (Eurasian Union): *Lebanon (Middle-Eastern League): *Malaysia (New Commonwealth): *Mongolia (Eurasian Union): *Myanmar (New Commonwealth): *Nepal (neutral): *Oman (neutral): *Pakistan (Eurasian Union): *Philippines (Pacific Defense Coalition): IstocnoSarajevo (talk) 04:52, October 17, 2015 (UTC) *''Saudi Arabia ''(Islamic Alliance): *Sri Lanka (New Commonwealth): *Tajikistan (Eurasian Union): *Thailand (Pacific Defense Coalition): *East Timor (Pacific Defense Coalition): *Turkey (neutral): *Turkmenistan (Eurasian Union): *United Arab Emirates (Islamic Alliance): *Uzbekistan (Eurasian Union): *''Vietnam ''(neutral): -Seiga *Yemen (Islamic Alliance): *Bahrain (Islamic Alliance): *Qatar: (Islamic Alliance): Africa *Algeria (Mediterranean Coalition): *Angola (failed): *Burkina Faso (failed): *Botswana (New Commonwealth): *Burundi (Germanic Union): *Cameroon (Germanic Union): *Central African Republic (failed): *Chad (failed): *Democratic Republic of the Congo (African Social League): *Republic of the Congo (Pan-African Coalition): *Djibouti (Pan-African Coalition): *Darfur (neutral): *Egypt (Mediterranean Coalition): *Equatorial Guinea (failed): *Eritrea (Pan-African Coalition): *Ethiopia (African Social League): *Gabon (failed): *Gambia (failed): *Ghana (New Commonwealth): *Guinea (failed): *Guinea-Bissau (failed): *Ivory Coast (failed): *Kenya (New Commonwealth): *Lesotho (New Commonwealth): *Liberia: *Libya: *Madagascar: *Malawi: *Mali: *Mauritania: *Morocco: *Mozambique: *Nambia: *Niger: *''Nigeria: *Rwanda: *Senegal: *Sierra Leone: *Somalia: *Somaliland: *''South Africa'': *South Sudan: *Sudan: *Swaziland: *Tanzania: *Togo: *Tunisia: *Uganda: *Zambia: *Zimbabwe: Oceania *Australia - AH28 *Papua New Guinea - *New Zealand - Great showing. B23 (talk) 17:54, October 17, 2015 (UTC) *Pacific Confederation - Beyond Earth NOTE: '''These regions outside Earth can have their own nation-states (after 2400 -2500) and Earth-owned colonies. Luna Mars Asteroid Belt Outer Solar System Kuiper Belt Oort Cloud Moderators *Creator: Through Stars We Rise. (Welcome to the Universe). 16:51, October 10, 2015 (UTC) *Head Moderator: *Moderator: Sithlent (talk) 17:54, October 17, 2015 (UTC) *Moderator: *Mapmaker: Tao64 The Game 2060.0 '''Preparing launch in T-10, 9, 8, 7, 6, ignition sequence start, 4, 3, 2, 1......and we have a liftoff! *'As climate change worsens, and wars over water and fertile land explode in some areas of Earth, many space agencies begin to propose colonisation plans to their respective governments. ' *'As sea levels continue to rise, whole sections of coastal cities begin to go to the bottom of the ocean, such as areas of London, St. Petersburg, New York, Los Angeles, Shanghai, and various other cities are affected, although in some regions the flood barriers are able to contain the flooding for a while. ' *'Heavy fighting continues along the Nile River as the Nile War continues to rage. ' *'Pro-Western Rebels in Venezuela are asking for the States to intervene as the situation continues to worsen for the rebels. ' *'Scotland begins to call for diplomatic sanctions against the UK following several various border skirmishes betwen the two nations. The Germanic Union decides to back the move of Scotland to ensure the New Commonwealth does not spread its influence into the European Continent, while India threatens to veto any sactions against the UK. The Mediterranean Coalition remains neutral on the issue. ' *'The US, with its recent annexation of Canada, gains even more natural resources and more people to fuel its economy and reassures itself as the most powerful nation on Earth. China and India, however are booming at a rapid pace, and they are catching up to the United States ever faster.' *'Pakistan and India begin border skirmishes in a desperate struggle for the Indus River Basin. ' *'Heavy fighting continues in Bangladesh as parts of the country continue to flood. ' *'Tensions begin to rise between Turkey and Kurdistan, as they fight for the disputed region that once belonged to Turkey in the early 21st Century. ' *'Tensions continue to rise along the South China Sea, as the PLAN continues to construct artificial islands in the region. ' China: '''We begin military buildup and economic expansion. We begin to invest in Central Asia, and investment in Africa and South America, as our economy continues to grow. With this in mind, we decide to spread our sphere of influence past what we already have and hope to make Turkey join the Eurasian Pact, in order to help them Kurdistan. While this occurs, some scientists at the CNSA decide to propose the construction of the Tiangong II space station, set to orbit Mars. Meanwhile, a small group of Taikonauts is scheduled to head for Titan by 2064, hoping to use this to catch up to the States in space exploration. Meanwhile, we declare support for the Venezuelan government forces in an attempt to use the nation as a deterrent against the States, much like how the USSR used Cuba as a deterrent against the States in the First Cold War. However, focus begins to turn into a new breed of rocket designs to replace the already aging Long March branch of rockets. This new breed of rocket begins to be dubbed as the Divine Chariot or the Shenzhanche rocket, and several proposals for the engine are done, some based on traditional chemical launches, others revolving around a laser thermal launch system. The laser thermal launch system proposes the use of a heat exchange thruster, which works by a laser heating an inert liquid propellant, and using it as a single-stage to orbit rocket. Noting the proposal for the laser thermal rocket being cheaper, the CNSA begins development of the laser thermal version of the Divine Chariot. Construction of the laser batteries begins in the Wenchang Satellite Launch Center, and development of Tiangong II begins. Meanwhile, the PLAN continues to protect China's claims in the South China Sea, and prepares to deal with any threat that comes by our claims. '''Vietnam: Vietnam builds up its military. The Vietnamese government begins dealing with the issues of sea level rise; and also invests in the Vietnamese Space Technology Institute along with investing in technology in general. United Kingdom: '''We begin to rapidly conscript more and more young men and women into our national armies following the recent tensions with Scotland and the Germanic Confederation. We begin to improve diplomatic relations with the members of the New Commonwealth and with the United States in case war breaks out between us and Scotland in the forseeable future. We begin to place our soldiers near the border with Scotland, with the end result hopefully being that if war occurs, we can easily conquer them without any major issues on the British Isles. We also declare our full support for the pro-Western Venezuelan rebels and we begin arming them with military supplies. In terms of internal affairs, Prime Minister Anthony White begins enacting national laws that attempt to reduce the amount of pollution in the British Isles and significantly increase the amount of environmentally-friendly resources used. Infrastructure is also improved in major metropolitan areas such as London and Manchester, and the national police force is raised in terms of funding. '''We offer an official alliance with the United States, France, Portugal, Sweden, and Italy. We also offer trade agreements with Germany, the Netherlands, and South Korea. *'(MOD) France: Declines. ' *'(MOD) Portugal: Declines. ' *'(MOD) Sweden: Accepts.' *'(MOD): South Korea: Accepts. ' *'(MOD) Netherlands: Accepts.' *'Germany: Accepts.' Germany: '''We begin military and economic expansion, We begin investing in Scotland and Georgia and ask them to join the Germanic Union. We accept Romania and Hungary in the Germanic Union, due to their strong ties to Germans. We promote moving of Germans with Banat Swabian and Transylvania Saxon to Romania. We install military personnnel at the British-Scotish border, in order to prevent the Scottish to attack the UK. The scientists of the GWEA (Germanic Universe Exploration Agency) propose the development of rockets propelled by a sort of large mirrors designed to use solar winds or lasers to propel themselves, called photon sails, and in laser batteries, in order to be able to launch our rockets through a laser thermal launching system. We also want to create a new, cost-efficient rocket-class called 'Wotan' to replace our old 'Jäger' class of rockets. These are to be propelled by nucleo-thermal energy. '''For this we ask the United States to give us this tech, for which we are ready to pay 11 billion USD. We want to trade with the Eurasian Pact, especially China. * American diplomacy: '''We accept the offer and give one NERVA engine and the blueprints for 11 billion USD. We also offer that NASA works with the GWEA. * '''German diplomacy: '''We agree, but we want to remain independent. * '''Chinese Diplomacy: '''We effectively agree to your proposal of trade. '''India: '''India militarizes the border with Pakistan. We construct many hydrogen and neutron bombs, in addition to our nuclear bombs. With our situation over water becoming dire, we consider the possibility of a colony in Antarctica. We send an expedition to Antarctica, and set up a settlement, which we call Pani Purava. With water levels rising, we attempt an evacuation of Mumbai, and hope to recover as much of the resources left behind from buildings. We also attempt to build irrigation canals in the farmlands, but we are concerned about them overflowing and flooding. We ask for a trade agreement with the Germanic Union. * '''German diplomacy: '''We agree. '''Philippines: '''With sea levels rising, the seat of government has been moved to Baguio. Meanwhile, following the collapse of an authoritarian regime, a socialist, (insert name) has been elected as the new President. '''Russia: '''President Victor Organov is the dictatorial president of Russia. Deciding to start the growth of their country by making it more stable they focus on improving the economy by the readjustment of taxes and interest rates to an up to date system as well as the construction of more roads. '''We offer to support Turkey in their conflict with Kurdistan as long as they join the Eurasian Pact (MOD). We start supplying weapons to a faction in the Nile Delta war which is pro- east (MOD). Economy and Infrastructure turn. *'(MOD) Turkey: Declines. ' *'(MOD) Ethiopia: Accepts. ' New Zealand: '''With sea levels continue to rise, we continue to begin military and economy expanding to our nation. Meanwhile, some space organizations looks to begin hiring some countries. We believe the joint space agency could be better for New Zealand to join for The Oceanian Space Agency, We start to build some buildings, some battleships and recruiting troops as well. Population continues to rise in New Zealand in one of the cities like Christchurch, Auckland, etc. Some development in the military could be developed some weapons, tanks and some armoured vehicles. '''Indonesia: Asks for an alliance with Papau New Guinea, Malaysia, Thailand, New Zealand, the Pacific Confederation, the Phillipines, Myanmar, and Australia, hoping to create some sort of mega-alliance. We would like to join the OSA. The military is built up for any wars that may occur. A nuclear reactor is starting to be built. *'New Zealand Diplomacy: '''We accept the alliance. '''Netherlands: '''The Republic currently has a government led by the PVV and the NNF, with Pieter van Gulik as president. The Republic currently enjoys membership of the Germanic Union. It offers a trade agreement to the USA. '''United States: President ' Andrea Irene D'cruze, the first Hispanic and the first female President of the United States gives a speech to the nation. "'''My fellow Americans, today is a great day in both American history and Canadian history, for today Canada has become annexed into the United States of America, and our two countries have become one, thus we have become a new nation, the nation of the North American Republic. This new nation, the North American Republic, has more people, more land, more infrastructure, more resources, and a stronger economy to secure the blessings of liberty as well as law and order in order to make this world a better place for everyone. We shall use this increase in manpower and resources to provide jobs and thus fueling the economy and increasing economic growth, which provides an increase in standard of living for everyone as well as expanding the American welfare state so the poor can survive, improve our infrastructure giving funds to education so we can achieve, no matter where we come from, as well as investing into space exploration to secure a better future for our nation. Our superpower status in the world has long been questioned, but now we are a new nation of the new world, and we come into this brave new world as the greatest superpower on Earth, but in order to remain the sole superpower on Earth we must work together United." As a result of the annexation of Canada, President d'Cruze gets a surge of popularity and ensures her remaining the President and there is also a surge of national morale. The annexation of Canada provides more natural resources and more manpower and more jobs, which leads to an economic boom in the United States, and we invest in these industries, as well as infrastructure. Meanwhile, NASA works on furthering its space program. '''Brazil: With space tourism and research becoming an increasingly relevant industry, we begin to invest more in our space program. These investments will primarily be used to fund a potential moon mission within 8 years. Other uses will include the building of the first Brazilian space station, as well as increased satellite coverage, in both the civilian and military sectors. The military also undergoes a program for increased funding, with most of the money being focused to develop and maintain a high tech Air Force, as well as a planned aircraft carrier. Our military increases in size, with 950,000 men and women enlisted, and as many as 250,000 ready for immediate combat, though some generals predict the number to be significantly less. We begin to encourage more people to join the armed forces, especially focusing on attracting women, although men still outnumber women 2 to 1. We continue to increase ties with the rest of the South American Economic Union(SAEU) hoping to push through our idea of a mutual defense pact. We also suggest massive plans in all member nations to decrease poverty, trying to usher in an era of a larger and more successful middle class. We immediately implement these plans, and poverty begins to slowly decrease. Most of the decrease in poverty is due to new jobs created in the construction and industrial sectors, as well as other more white collar jobs. In addition, new regulations to preserve the environment are put into place, putting regulations on dumping trash into the ocean, putting taxes on carbon, and limiting the amounts of the Amazon that can be cut down. Although these new regulations are met with some resistance from larger companies, but for the most part the regulations are supported by the public. We ask for closer relations with China and the rest of the Eurasian Pact, as we believe this would help both our economic growth and our military potential. Lastly, we Secretly begin to start a nuclear program, investing in both nuclear weapons and power. Our goal is too have a nuclear weapon built within 4 years, and ask china to help us with the program. *'Chinese Secret Diplomacy: '''Accepts, although it sees the 4 year deadline not be viable. 2060.5 * *'Supreme Leader of North Korea, Kim Jong-Un dies of old age, and without a successor, the government soon falls into a secession crisis. Within months, this degenerates into a civil war between Kim Jong-Un's generals for control of the government, and South Korea quickly intervenes. ' *'Typhoon Ryu hits parts of Southeast Asia, devastating whole sections of the region, with Singapore being completely destroyed in the process as the barriers protecting the city from the rising seas and the storms fail to close. ' *'The announcement of the Divine Chariot rockets and their launch system prompts corporations such as SpaceX and Bigelow Aerospace to ask for NASA to develop contracts for similar vehicles. ' *'Ethiopia finally overruns Asmara, the capital of Eritrea, and the government flees the city. ' *'As the North American Republic forms, some begin to debate about whether the new Republic should focus on domestic policy, foreign policy or space exploration. ' *'China Fusion (中国聚变, pronounced Zhōngguó jùbiàn in Chinese), China's official state-owned fusion energy company, decides to sign a contract with the Brazilian government to construct a fusion reactor in Rio de Janeiro. ' '''China: '''We continue military buildup and economic expansion. We continue to invest in Central Asia, and investment in Africa and South America, as our economy continues to grow. As of later this year, China Fusion decides to sign a contract with the Brazilian government to construct a Deuterium-Tritium fusion reactor in Rio de Janeiro and this becomes a big economic boost to China, allowing our state-owned companies and the country to help spread its economic influence beyond the Eurasian continent. After Turkey's refusal of Russia's proposal to deal with Kurdistan, we decide to step up our game and sponsor a military coup to install a pro-China government in the region. Weapons and munitions begin to be sent to the government of Venezuela, in order to maintain dominance there, as well as Ethiopian forces, whom have just taken Asmara in Eritrea. With the collapse of our ally, North Korea, we decide to keep a close eye on the situation, although some generals propose we intervene now. Unfortunately for them, President Jia Chou decides it would be best to wait until the situation develops, but recommends extreme caution and thus decides to send in any humanitarian aid to refugees to China. Developent continues on the Tiangong II station and the Divine Chariot rockets. Meanwhile, search for the recruitment of a new roster of Taikonauts begins for the Titan mission, which is scheduled to be sent in 2064 on board the Xingzhanche, China's ion spacecraft which deployed the first Taikonauts to Mars earlier in the century, and this could be the ship's last mission before being replaced by the Mantianglu, scheduled to be constructed in 2065. Meanwhile, the PLAN continues to protect China's claims in the South China Sea, and prepares to deal with any threat that comes by our claims. '''Vietnam:' Vietnam builds up its military. The Vietnamese government continues dealing with the issues of sea level rise; and also invests in the Vietnamese Space Technology Institute along with investing in technology in general. Meanwhile, clean up and aid is sent to areas throughout Vietnam that was damaged by the recent Typhoon. United Kingdom: '''We continue to patrol the border with Scotland to the north, however after negotiating with Germany we decide to send a majority of our troops back to the south. In terms of laws, the Prime Minister decides to enact even stricter laws completely banning the use of high-polluting substances in public areas. London continues to lose a majority of its coastal population due to flooding. We also continue to support the pro-Western Venezuelan rebels, '''and we offer to join South Korea's war aginst the collapsing North Koreans. '''The economy also begins to slightly improve, and national unemployment goes down by 1% this year. '''We offer multiple trade agreements with the United States, Russia, and Japan. '''Marijuana is also partially legalised in London and the surrounding burroughs. * '''Russian Diplomacy: '''We accept a trade agreement * American Diplomacy: We accept the trade agreements. '''Russia: '''We continue the improvement of roads and railways as well as investing in flood defence procedures. Our economy is spurred on by low taxes and government backed investment. '''We form volunteer brigades to fight in Ethiopia. We request a trade deal with the Germanic Union. * Geman diplomacy: 'We accept the trade agreement. We cannt answer for the rest of the members of the Germanic Union, as it is an alliance, not a state (as of yet). '''Germany: '''We continue our research in photon sails and laser thermal launching system. We want to establish a trade agreement with Brazil. We '''secretly '''ask the Chinese government for cooperation in their space programm. We expand our industry and begin replacing LEDs with the BioLEDs developed by Austria. *'China Secret Diplomacy: 'The govenment of the PRC hereby allows use of the Wenchang Satellite Launch Center for Germanic Union use. *'Brazilian Diplomacy: we agree to trade with Germany, and hope for warm and mutually beneficial relations in the future. New Zealand: '''We expand our military and improving economy. We recruit troops to our military. We build some factories, buildings, roads and rails to our nation to get a good numerous population led to New Zealand. We support UK for a war against the North Koreans. We should be helping them to join the war as soon as possible our army does reach more troops. '''Brazil: With space tourism and research becoming an increasingly relevant industry, we begin to invest more in our space program. These investments will primarily be used to fund a potential moon mission within 8 years. Other uses will include the building of the first Brazilian space station, as well as increased satellite coverage, in both the civilian and military sectors. The military also undergoes a program for increased funding, with most of the money being focused to develop and maintain a high tech Air Force, as well as a planned aircraft carrier. Our military increases in size, with 950,000 men and women enlisted, and as many as 250,000 ready for immediate combat, though some generals predict the number to be significantly less. We begin to encourage more people to join the armed forces, especially focusing on attracting women, although men still outnumber women 2 to 1. We continue to increase ties with the rest of the South American Economic Union(SAEU) hoping to push through our idea of a mutual defense pact. We also suggest massive plans in all member nations to decrease poverty, trying to usher in an era of a larger and more successful middle class. We immediately implement these plans, and poverty begins to slowly decrease. Most of the decrease in poverty is due to new jobs created in the construction and industrial sectors, as well as other more white collar jobs. In addition, new regulations to preserve the environment are put into place, putting regulations on dumping trash into the ocean, putting taxes on carbon, and limiting the amounts of the Amazon that can be cut down. Although these new regulations are met with some resistance from larger companies, but for the most part the regulations are supported by the public. We ask for closer relations with China and the rest of the Eurasian Pact, as we believe this would help both our economic growth and our military potential. Lastly, we Secretly begin to start a nuclear program, investing in both nuclear weapons and power. Our goal is too have a nuclear weapon built within 4 years, and ask china to help us with the program. *'British Diplomacy: '''We offer a trade agreement with Brazil. *'Brazilian Diplomacy:' We accept the trade agreement, and hope for good relations in the future. '''North American Republic:' We intervene in the South Korean invasion of North Korea after the fall of the North Korean government the side of South Korea, hoping to have South Korea annex North Korea. President d'Cruz decides to invest into space research, and proposes legislation in investing in it, for she sees it as the future of the North American Republic, and that building space technology will provide many new jobs and the technology discovered will also benefit the American populace domestically, as well as provide the military with new technology. The President also sees the benefit of the NAR securing these space resources, and thus NASA signs contracts with SpaceX and Bigelow Aerospace. We also have our coastal cities build fortifications to deter flood damage and we give aid in order to help the citizens of our coastal cities. 2061.0 *'In Mexico, the North America First Party is formed by a group of annexationist Mexicans, seeing the annexation of mexico by North America as a solution to its problems and quickly gain some support.' *'Heavy fighting continues between North Korean generals and the US-South Korean forces, as the North Korean Civil War continues. ' *'Saudi Arabia and its neighbours, following various negotiations in Riyadh decide to intervene to help Eritrean Muslims.' *'NASA, with help from SpaceX and Bigelow Aerospace contracts announce the Eagle branch of laser thermal rockets, similar in function and purpose to the Chinese Divine Chariot rockets. ' *'China Fusion's investment on Brazil opens up huge economic opportunities for the nation, as the company now offers to open a deuterium-tritium fusion power plant in Brasilia. ' *'Various humanitarian missions are sent to look for survivors in the remains of Singapore, while affected nations such as Vietnam, Malaysia and the Philippines begin to rebuild.' *'A series of minor skirmishes occur over the Senkaku Islands between the Japanese Self-Defence Forces and the PLA Navy, as both sides begin to blame each other for the attacks. ' China: We continue military buildup and economic expansion. We continue to invest in Central Asia, and investment in Africa and South America, as our economy continues to grow. As of early this year, China Fusion decides to sign another contract with the Brazilian government to construct a Deuterium-Tritium fusion reactor in Brasilia and helping the Brazilian economy in the process. Our government continues to plan our military coup on Turkey, and the operation is codenamed by the MSS, Operation: Yaoguai. Weapons and munitions continue to be sent to the government of Venezuela, in order to maintain dominance there, as well as Ethiopian forces We condemn the move of the Saudis and threaten to directly intervene in Ethiopia's behalf with full lethal force from the PLA. President Chou officially decides to send troops into North Korea, trying to help take control of the region and establish a government in the region friendlier to Beijing than the Kims were. Developent continues on the Tiangong II station and the Divine Chariot rockets. The PLA considers the latest incident over the Senkaku Islands as an act of war, but however, President Chou makes it clear to his generals that sparking such a situation would mean a war against the North American Republic, the results of which would be catastrophic, and thus he decides to call for negotiations with Japan in neutral ground, which will be up to the negotiating parties. As of this point, the Tiangong II station is scheduled for launch as early as 2068, and the Divine Chariot rockets are scheduled to be completed by 2065. Meanwhile, the PLAN continues to protect China's claims in the South China Sea, and prepares to deal with any threat that comes by our claims. Vietnam: Vietnam builds up its military. The Vietnamese government continues dealing with the issues of sea level rise; and also invests in the Vietnamese Space Technology Institute along with investing in technology in general. Meanwhile, clean up and aid is sent to areas throughout Vietnam that was damaged by the recent Typhoon and rebuilding begins. '''Russia: '''We continue the expansion of infrastructure and economy. We build more railways and roads as well as continuing a policy of Laissez Faire .We join in with the Chinese efforts to start a military coup in Turkey and threaten a attack on Saudi Arabia if they do not pull out. We send special forces into Ethiopia and set up training camps and start arming their new armies. Category:Map Games Category:Space Category:Interplanetary (Map Game)